Cumshaw and Kipple lemon&lime, OC, drabble
by capernoited
Summary: Don't get me wrong. It isn't that no one loves me 'cause they're all scared. Don't make me laugh. I'm the one who's scared. I'm always afraid that I'll mess up, lose control. I'm the biggest coward in the world.  OOC is possible. Decide that for yourself.
1. have your intro&chapter 1 too!

.

This is the girl. I tried drawing her but it didn't come out exactly as planned-she came out looking younger than I hoped.

Tomoko!

She's 23, since I don't know how old Shizzy-chan is.

Her wardrobe is similar to that of the Yagiri woman, with the green sweater. Yeah.

vocab lesson: onee-chan/nee-chan/nee=big sister/sister, nii-chan/nii=brother

A long, long time ago in a galaxy far, far away, Tomo had no place to stay. (rhyme.)

Her younger brother Tsubasa, being the sweetheart that he is, Asked her to move in.

Unbeknownst to Tomoko, she was about to start a new life in one of the strangest places on Earth: Ikebukuro, Tokyo, Japan.

About a week after she had moved in with her brother, Tsubasa ran inside, panting. When she asked what was wrong, all Tomo got was: "Stay away from a bartender with sunglasses and an obnoxious asshole in a coat. Please. On second thought, don't go outside for the rest of the day."

"Why ever not, my youthful male sibling?"

Tsubasa gave her some look, as if to say "Is it not so obvious?"

"I almost got hit with a vending machine, Tomo-nee!"

"...A vending machine? By who?" asked Tomoko, barely looking up from the magazine in hand.

Tsubasa, still panting, said "Sh-Shizuo Heiwajima. The Fortissimo of Ikebukuro. Whatever you wanna call him. He's pissed and he's strong and he hates Izaya Orihara, that guy in the coat. I don't blame him, I hate Uzaya and I don't know how Namie Yagiri deals with him."

"Oh, Izaya I have heard of. That Yagiri, she's definitely working under him, if you know what I mean."

"You're filthy, onee-chan. The idea of Uzaya with a woman is a little out there, but Ms. Yagiri is worthy of him. Not necessarily sleeping."

"Hm. Well, Tsubasa, I'm off to grab myself some Russian sushi. I'll see you later. Call me if you think it's too late."

And thus our story begins.

Tomo lied to her brother. In truth, she was out to look for this superhuman bartender, Shizuo Heiwajima.

Before and when they met, neither had an idea of what they were about to start.  



	2. Ohayo :good morning:

**vocab lesson: **"annoyingness" is synonymous with _uzai,_ which means noisy in Japanese. Uzaya is a popular nickname for Izaya Orihara in the Japanese fanbase.

When Tomoko finally found the obnoxious coatman and the sunglassed bartender, they were still at it. At a safe distance, Tomo could watch Shizuo unearth road signs and swing them at Izaya, and watch Izaya slip away with such grace, smirking as if Shizuo was nothing to be afraid of. The longer she watched, the more her mind trailed off:

_They're both really tall. I like tall guys._

_But I can't distinguish which hair color I like more._

_Well, I've always loved a man in uniform. But he seems to have a short fuse._

_Izaya's a handsome man, and he seems like my kind of guy, but if he's as unbearable as Tsubasa says, then it won't work._

_The worst thing is, I worry over this but I know I can't have them both. That would be one hell of a love triangle._

Before she knew it, the fight was over and Izaya had ran off, first in her direction, then turning the corner behind her. Shizuo ran the same way but stopped next to Tomoko, still glaring ahead.

_ No matter how much I hate that bastard_, Shizuo thought, _No matter how much I need to murder him, I still need to control my anger. I almost killed a guy with a vending machine. Izaya is drawing me into hurting strangers._

"Hey, Heiwajima?"

Shizuo looked over to Tomoko and stood up straight. "That's me."

Tomoko tossed him a 5 yen coin, and smiled. "Ohayo."

The bartender didn't think much of it. Hey, free money.

She walked away with a smile on her face and decided this was how she was going to make friends. No, she wasn't going to buy a friend. If she could see him once a day, and talk to him a little, then perhaps later on he would want to know who she was and what possessed her to give her pocket change to a complete stranger. Then he would hear the whole story, and boom-there's your new friend.

The next day, she got up at 10am as always, made some coffee and prepared herself for the day ahead. When she got into the city she saw Shizuo talking to Simon from Russian Sushi. Again, she pulled out a coin, just 1 yen this time, and handed it to him.

"Ohayo!" She smiled at him.

"Hey. Thanks." Shizuo put the coin in his pocket and took another puff of his cigarette.

"Oh, Mr. Heiwajima, you know you almost crushed my brother with a vending machine?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. That was meant for Izaya."

Tomoko chuckled to herself. "You mean, Uzaya? You know, _uzai_? He's really noisy?"

This made Shizuo at least crack a smile. "That's a nice one. I hope you don't mind if I copy you."

She grinned at him. "Not at all!"


End file.
